


Sweat it Out

by gabewrites



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: ‘Robert, come home.’‘omw to the store we need some shit’‘Come home, please ;)’‘turning around and coming home give me 5′





	Sweat it Out

**Author's Note:**

> If you kinkshame me I will sneeze on you

‘Robert, come home.’

‘omw to the store we need some shit’

‘Come home, please ;)’

‘turning around and coming home give me 5′

Apparently Joseph Christiansen did not think that speeding was a sin, considering the texts popping up on Robert’s phone that told him to hurry. Robert had no idea what to expect, but it had to be something good if Joseph had pulled him away from getting more shit for him to bake with. Sometimes Rob swore up and down that the man was insatiable, or at least overactive for a 40 year old man. Not that he minded one bit.

Only three minutes later, Robert pulled into his driveway and rushed to the door, trying not to look eager. Joseph could always see right through whatever kind of straight face he tried to put on, but it was the thought that counted. There was no thought needed when Robert opened the door and heard a loud, wet sneeze come from where Joseph sat on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

And then Joseph looked up with a red flushed face and irritated nose, snot running down his face slowly as said nose twitched and he sneezed again. He still looked needy, like he wanted Robert to come over there and do something about it. He then wiped a ton of mucus off of his face before grabbing a tissue and blowing hard, the excess of snot still connecting him to the tissue. 

“You’re sick, Jo.” Robert laughed, looking over at the stove where a tea kettle sat. The poor guy would be more suited for some hot tea or a steamy bath to draw all that snot out. Maybe a long nap aided by some NyQuil. But he gave Robert those puppy dog eyes and grabbed another tissue just to gather all of the leftover mess of snot on his face.

He sniffed again, rubbing his eyes and clearing his throat just a little. “I’m not- I’m fine- It’s just allergies!” Joseph grabbed another tissue and blew his nose again for good measure, his eyes watering when the tissue irritated his nose and he ended up stuck in a fit of nasty sneezes, a pool of snot in his tissue. He ignored it and threw it to the side before wiping his face on his blanket and pushing that off of himself as well. 

Robert walked to the couch and sat down next to Joseph, hoping he was out of the range of sneeze-fire for now. Joseph sniffled as the back of Robert’s hand rested on his forehead, his nose making a strange honking noise that Robert laughed at. “You’re burning up, gorgeous.” Robert went to move his hand away, but Joseph grabbed his wrist, keeping the hand on his face.

“They tell you to sweat out your fever, right?” Joseph’s voice sounded nasally and clogged up, and he had to sniff a bunch of snot back into his nose before he could finish. Robert had his protective face on, but Joseph looked desperate, hand resting on the waistband of his sweatpants before he started inching them off just a little. “C’mon, help me sweat it out, Rob.”

“That’s not- I think that’s a myth, Jo.” Everything in Robert’s head was telling him no, but Joseph’s body was telling him yes. Of course the guy managed to have boner, looking all needy and sexy with snot threatening to make a mess of his face. Joseph’s hand wandered to Robert’s jeans and he was done for, unbuckling his belt himself and laying Joseph back onto the couch gently. 

The look of satisfaction on Joseph’s face was priceless, especially when he took the liberty of taking his own shirt off and wiping his face with it. That wasn’t supposed to be hot, not in a million years, but Robert’s mouth was immediately on that heat-flushed skin, his hands working Joseph’s sweatpants the rest of the way off. Robert would have been lying if he said that the amazing amount warmth that Joseph was radiating wasn’t turning him on. 

Leather jacket long ago shucked off, Robert’s shirt was riding up, and he could feel warm skin pressing up against his when he moved to plant a careful kiss on Joseph’s mouth, followed by a split second of calm before Joseph’s nose twitched again. Before Robert could register it, Joseph was sneezing enough for both of them, snot and saliva finding its way onto Robert’s face before falling back onto Joseph’s.

Joseph looked mortified, like Robert was about to leave him on the couch, but before he could apologize Robert was grabbing Joseph’s shirt off of the ground and wiping off his own face as well as Joseph’s. “You are disgusting.” Joseph only sniffed in response, a quiet moan coming out when Robert rested a hand on the bulge in his boxers. “But fuck it.”

Robert started kissing down Joseph’s chest again, reaching over to the table and grabbing a tissue to throw up to Joseph when he heard sniffles. “What are you- oh!” Joseph used one hand to grab hold of Robert’s hair while his other held the tissue, his sneezes and sniffles mixing with his moans.


End file.
